


Cause we kissed

by Amalas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, haiykuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalas/pseuds/Amalas
Summary: VibratingBuzzingCause you kissed me!





	Cause we kissed

The smell of dusty old bus seats mixed with my cigarette smoked clothes.  
Drowned in old cold cigarette smoke cause we went to this one damn party where smoking inside is still allowed. Probably the only damn part in this whole damn town.  
But who cares?!?  
Cause you kissed me!  
Outside, cold noses and a bold move!  
Your freezing hands deeply buried into my jacket’s pocket.  
Soft lips and tongue tasting like cheap beer.  
After I paid admission for both of us I didn’t have any cash left on me. But you bought us beer. ¥200 plus ¥100 deposit a bottle. Who can beat this price?  
A bit warm and flat. But beer. Good enough.  
And you kissed me!!

Now I’m sitting at the bus back home.  
Heart and body vibrating!  
Lips warm and tingling!  
Tapping my fingers to the beat of the music blasting into my earphones.  
But no beat fast or loud as my heart. Not as loud as my vibrating body.  
Nothing to beat the sound of this world.  
Cause I kissed you!  
Tender and desperate.

I wanna run and jump! Fill my lung with this cold February air. Breathe in this feeling of being alive and buzzing.  
Cause you kissed me!  
Soft lips and sweet tongue. 

I can’t wait for my stop to come.  
To run, bounce and scream.  
To welcome this world and universe  
To get service again and text you.  
“I hope you get home safe, Tooru! Sleep well! See you tomorrow!”  
I can’t wait to see you again! Tomorrow! As soon as possible!  
Cause you kissed me!  
We kissed!

And I can’t wait for a life to start where I get to kiss you every day!  



End file.
